


Come Back to Me

by Hell_be_joy



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_be_joy/pseuds/Hell_be_joy
Summary: Он не умер, он просто сменил место жительства. Он просто вернулся к тому, кого любит.





	

_Слышишь ли ты меня?_

— Магнус!  
И снова лишь крик в пустоту. Безмолвный призрак, следующий за любимым, словно вторая тень.  
Я думал, что такое бывает только в сказках, а теперь я и сам сказка. Очередная бессмысленная попытка, и лишь одна мысль — услышь меня, молю, услышь! Хотя бы один раз…

— Магнус!

_Если я буду петь с ангелами,_  
_Ты услышишь меня?_  
_Если я буду петь с ангелами,_  
_Ты переступишь черту?_

— Магнус?  
— Ммм? — расслабленная улыбка, тёплый взгляд. Именно таким ты был со мной, только со мной. Никаких масок, никаких шаблонов поведения, просто ты. Просто для меня.  
— Ты услышишь меня, если я буду петь с ангелами?  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — он напрягся, а его рука, перебиравшая мои волосы, замерла. Он всегда тяжело воспринимал мысли о моем не-бессмертии. Но сейчас я не отступлю, мне нужно знать, нужно верить. Хотя бы призрачная надежда.  
— Сможешь ли ты переступить черту, чтобы снова услышать меня?  
— Я буду переступать эту черту тысячи раз, если ты пообещаешь мне не стремиться на тот свет раньше положенного срока.  
— У сумеречных охотников нет положенного срока, — на его губах замерла искривлённая болью улыбка.  
— Просто не стремись, Александр, ради меня, не стремись. У нас всё ещё есть время.

_Я слышу твой голос, но ты не здесь._  
_Я хожу по залам, и я одинок._  
_Ты не вернешься домой…_

— Александр…  
Тихий шёпот заставил меня поднять голову и удивленно посмотреть на мага, который стоял у окна, глядя на ночной Гудзон. Неужели получилось? Магнус…  
— Иногда мне кажется, что я слышу твой голос в каждом шорохе этого дома. Но потом понимаю, что это лишь ветер, гуляющий по комнатам из-за сквозняка. И я так же гуляю по этим залам, пытаюсь найти себе дело, а сам лишь прикасаюсь к вещам, к которым прикасался ты когда-то. Возвращаю воспоминания, потому что понимаю, что ты не вернёшься домой…  
— Магнус…

_Я буду держаться до тех пор, пока не истечет наше время;_  
_Ты бы прорвала завесу?_  
_Ты бы переступила линию?_  
_Я чувствую твоё присутствие, наши души пересмотрены,_  
_Я просто не могу расстаться с нашим планом!_

— Мне кажется, что ты сейчас совсем рядом со мной. Стоишь, как и раньше, за спиной, утыкаешься лбом мне между лопаток, чтобы я не мог повернуться и увидеть твой румянец. Только знаешь, я могу повернуться, потому что тебя нет. Я клялся, что буду держать тебя до тех пор, пока не истечёт твоё время. Но оно истекло так скоро, Александр. Сейчас бы ты сказал что-то вроде того, что ты сумеречный охотник, у которых нет срока. Срок есть у каждого, даже у меня. А у наших отношений он был слишком короток.  
Бейн остановился на мгновенье, чтобы перевести дыхание, а я уткнулся лбом ему между лопаток, не чувствуя ничего и чувствуя все одновременно. Прости меня, Магнус, прости…  
— Скажи, если бы был хоть малейший шанс, ты бы прорвал завесу, отделяющую наш мир от загробного?  
— Да.  
— Ты бы переступил через линию, отделяющую нас от него?  
— Да…  
— Я думаю, что да. Поэтому я сделаю последнюю попытку сегодня, и она будет удачной. Слышишь, Александр, я знаю, что ты здесь, я сделаю шаг к тебе, я переступлю через последний рубеж к тебе… Ты был моей судьбой, глупый нефилим. И я отдаю свое бессмертие, чтобы быть с тобой. К тому же, я просто не могу расстаться с нашим планом… Я хочу услышать тебя, поющего с ангелами, даже если ради этого мне придётся поселиться в аду.

_Ты бы прорвала завесу?_  
_Ты бы переступила линию?_

Маг остановился перед большим зеркалом, которое стояло около стены в нашей спальне. Свечение, срывавшееся с его рук, было направленно именно на него. Он наводит портал, срывая последнюю завесу. Он делает шаг, переступая последнюю линию, разделяющую нас.

— Магнус…  
— Александр, — легкая улыбка и теплый взгляд, таким он всегда был для меня. Таким он всегда и будет, и если ему уготован ад, то я пойду туда за ним. Потому что свой выбор он уже сделал, потому что пошёл за мной.

_Вернись ко мне_

И словно последнее напоминание на полу бруклинской квартиры — тело молодого парня с блаженной улыбкой на лице. Он не умер, он просто сменил место жительства. Он просто вернулся к тому, кого любит.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа опубликована на фикбуке — https://ficbook.net/readfic/1356229/3918950  
> Песня: Les Friction feat. Emily Valentine - Come Back to Me


End file.
